Are You the One?
Are You the One? 'is an American reality television series on MTV. It follows 20 people who are living together in a tropical destination to find their perfect match. If the 10 men and 10 women are able to correctly choose all ten perfect matches in ten weeks, they will win $1 million to split among them. Each episode the cast will pair up with whoever they believe their perfect match is to compete in a challenge. The winners of the challenge will go on a date and have a chance to test their match in the truth booth. The cast members will choose one of the winning couples to go to the truth booth to determine if they are a perfect match or not. This is the only way to confirm matches. Each episode ends with a matching ceremony where the couples will be told how many perfect matches they have, but not which matches are correct. Eight of the couples are still together, including Season 1's Ethan Diamond and Amber Lee, who are married and welcomed a daughter soon after their time on the show. On March 22, 2017, a spin-off show titled Are You the One: Second Chances premiered. 10 perfect matches from previous seasons returned, and the guy/girl teams competed in a litany of games designed to test the strength of their bonds. Each week, the victors were rewarded with cash, and one perfect match were sent packing until the sole perfect match remained. Series Overview Season 1 Filmed in Kauai, Hawaii. Season one premiered on January 21, 2014. 'Progress In Week 5, Ryan awarded the house 2 Truth Booths, which gave the house their perfect match in Dillan and Coleysia. Chris T and Paige were a confirmed match in Episode 6, but due to his relationship with Shanley, the episode ended with a "to be continued..." instead of a Match-up Ceremony. 'Truth Booths' 'MTV.com Clue' 'After Filming' Adam Kuhn and Shanley McIntee returned for the Are You the One?: Second Chances. 'Baby Special and Reunion' Baby Special and Reunion aired on September 29, 2014. During this reunion, the gender of Ethan and Amber's baby was revealed to be a girl. Both parents-to-be got emotional when they found out they were having a girl. There were also conflicts between Scali and Jacy, Shanley and Chris T, and Ryan and Adam. The end of the episode resulted in most conflicts being resolved. Jacy stated that she would be moving to New York (where Scali is currently based) and they would take their relationship from there. Brittany told the camera that she would be taking Ryan home to meet her parents. 'The Challenge' Season 2 Filmed in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Season two premiered on October 6, 2014. This time, one guy has two matches which means that there will be eleven girls, but only ten boys. Christina is revealed as the first girl of the threeway couple. It is a race between Christina and another girl to find her perfect match and be confirmed as such in the Truth Booth. The first couple of the threeway-couple to dosow ill end up in the honeymoon suite. The other girl will have to leave empty-handed. 'Progress' Once the truth booth confirms a perfect match, the couple will go to the honeymoon suite and will automatically be paired up for the remainder of the match ceremonies. 'Truth Booths' 'After Filming' Nathan "Nate" Siebenmark and Ellie Puckett returned for the Are You the One?: Second Chances and finished in 9th place. 'The Challenge' Season 3 Filmed in Kona, Hawaii. Season three premiered on September 21, 2015. 'Progress' Once the truth booth confirms a perfect match, that couple will go to the honeymoon suite and will automatically be paired up for the remainder of the match ceremonies. Due to the blackout in Episode 2, the whole cast lost $250,000, lowering the total money at the end to $750,000, instead of $1,000,000. In Episode 8, Mike was removed from the competition due to an altercation that turned violent with Amanda. Kiki was left without a match that week and was automatically paired with Mike. In the end it turned out that Mike and Kiki were perfect matches. 'Truth Booths' 'After Filming' Mike Crescenzo was a cast member of the 32nd season of the Real World, Real World: Seattle - Bad Blood. So far, he is the only person ever to crossover on 2 Challenge related shows. Devin Walker-Molaghan and Rashida Beach returned for the Are You the One?: Second Chances. 'The Challenge' Season 4 Filmed in Maui, Hawaii. Season four premiered on June 13, 2016. 'Progress' Once the truth booth confirms a perfect match, that couple will go to the honeymoon suite and will automatically be paired up for the remainder of the match ceremonies. Due to the blackout in Episode 8, the whole cast lost $250,000, lowering the total money at the end to $750,000, instead of $1,000,000. 'Truth Booths' 'After Filming' Asaf Goren and Kaylen Zahara, Cameron Kolbo and Mikala Thomas, Giovanni Rivera and Francesca Duncan, and Morgan St. Pierre and Tori Deal returned for the Are You the One?: Second Chances. Rivera and Duncan finished in 8th place after Duncan stole all of the money from Rivera. Goren and Zahara finished in 6th place. Cameron and Mikala came into the season as the only actual couple but broke up after filming. 'The Challenge' Season 5 Filmed in Cabarete, Dominican Republic. Season five premiered on January 11, 2017. This season featured 2 big changes. When a couple gets sent into the truth booth to see if they are a perfect match, the rest of the house can either vote to see if they are a perfect match, or earn $150,000, and not see the result of the couple. This only will pertain to certain weeks. Also, if the house blacks out at a match-up ceremony, their money will decrease by 50% each time instead of $250,000. 'Progress' Once the truth booth confirms a perfect match, that couple will go to the honeymoon suite and will automatically be paired up for the remainder of the match ceremonies. Due to the blackout in Episode 2, the whole cast lost $500,000, lowering the total money at the end to $500,000 instead of $1,000,000. In Episode 9, the cast decided to take the trade offer instead of finding out if Derrick and Tyranny were a perfect match, which increased the total money at stake to $650,000. In Episode 10, the cast decided to take the trade offer instead of finding out if Joey and Casandra were a perfect match, which increased the total money at stake to $8000,000. In Episode 10, the cast did not find all their perfect matches, winning no money at the end. After the reunion, final Perfect Matches were revealed as the following. 'Truth Booths' In Episode 9, the cast decided to take the $150,000 trade instead of finding out if Derrick and Tyranny were a match. The result of their match is unavailable. In Episode 10, the cast decided to take the $150,000 trade instead of finding out if Joey and Casandra were a match. The result of their match is unavailable. 'After Filming' Derrick Henry and Casandra Martinez, Hayden Weaver and Carolina Duarte, and Mike Cerasani and Alicia Wright returned for the Are You the One?: Second Chances. Henry and Martinez finished in 10th place. Weaver and Duarte finished in 7th place after Weaver stole all of the money from Duarte. Cerasani and Wright finished in 5th place. 'The Challenge' Second Chances Filmed in Melbourne, Australia. Hosted by Karamo Brown. It premiered March 22, 2017. Episodes See Also: List of AYTO? Episodes Category:AYTO? Category:TV Series